In The Fast Lane Of Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Amelia buys a race car of her own. What she didn't know what that she was also buying a friend. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Amelia, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **In The Fast Lane Of Friendship**

Amelia was super happy when she woke up that morning. Knockout had told her that she could buy a racecar that day and she was super excited. She had been practicing faithfully with him helping her and keeping up her schoolwork, which made the medic very proud of his daughter. He now entered and saw her already dressed and he chuckled. "You're really eager to get a racecar of your own, huh?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes," she said. "After school, right?"

"That's right," he said. "I'll come pick you up. There's a few places in town that have some good racecars for sale. I think you'll find a good one among them."

"I hope so," she said. "Because you're really slow on the practice field, Dad."

"Slow?!" He said in mock anger as she laughed and he gave her a look that told her she was in for a tickle torture. "You just earned yourself a big tickle torture, young lady."

Letting out a squeal, Amelia quickly moved to escape and Knockout moved slow, turning on his holoform to give his daughter a fair chance, but his real form blocked the door so that she couldn't get out and she almost ran into him before running the other way, but ended up getting caught by his holoform and he picked her up with ease, making her squeal as she tried to escape, but he tickled her stomach, which was a spot that made her go crazy and she squealed before laughing. "DAHAHAHAD!" She protested through her laughter.

"Ah, ah, ah. You asked for it," He said, chuckling as she tried to escape and he continued tickling her, blowing raspberries into her neck and making her squeal before he finally let her up, letting her hold onto him as she worked on catching her breath while some giggles still escaped her.

She then looked up at him. "Sorry, Daddy," she said sweetly, giving him her puppy eyes. He chuckled again and gently pinched the ride side of her face.

"I know you were only joking, pumpkin," he said. "Now, breakfast is ready and you need to get to school. You have a big History test today, yes?"

"And a Spelling test too," Amelia said as they went to the rec room and she ate breakfast and then Knockout drove her to school, turning on his holoform when they got to town. He soon pulled up to the school.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you after school," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Do good today."

She gave him a daughterly kiss on the cheek. "I will, Daddy," she said as she got out and close the door behind her. "Love you!" She called out as she headed up the steps.

"Love you too, pumpkin," he said with a smile as he headed back to base.

Amelia was very excited about finding a new racecar and eagerly paid attention in class and got her tests done in a breeze, mostly because she had studied hard for the tests for a week and was ready for them. Lunchtime came and she sat with Jack, Miko, and Raf as they ate and then it was the last period of school that day and she couldn't wait for two-thirty to come. But to her surprise, at two o'clock, the teacher decided that they could call it a day as the class had done very well on their tests and he handed out the graded papers. Both Amelia's tests had a big red A at the top and she grinned, quickly texting her dad to tell him that class was out and that she got an A on both tests. He replied with a text that said he'd be at the school in a few minutes.

She waited for Raf, Miko, and Jack and they headed outside together, finding their rides there. "Have fun, Amelia," Jack said with a smile. "I bet you're going to score a cool ride."

She grinned. "I'll give you guys a ride in my new racecar. I promise," she said.

Ever since she had become Knockout's daughter, she had become good friends with the three kids and they often hung out together. She went over to Knockout's alt mode and got in the passenger seat. "Hi, Dad," she said with a smile.

"Hello, sweetspark," he said, returning the smile. "So…let me see those tests."

She pulled them out and showed him and he nodded, his smile proud. "I'm very proud of you, pumpkin," he said. "All that studying paid off."

She nodded. "So, where are we going first?" She asked.

Knockout smiled. "There's a car lot near the library," he said. "Let's try there first."

When they arrived, Amelia looked at the racecars, asking to see what the engines looked like and looking at the interiors. She shook her head after examining some of them, which Knockout noticed. "What is it?" He asked.

"The roll cage has been bent too many times," she said. "And I see some rust in spots too."

Turning on his scanners, he saw his daughter was right and followed her as she moved on. She shook her head at a few more and the guy who was trying to sell her a car was looking defeated.

Just as Amelia was about to say she would get back to him on her answer, she spotted a sky-blue paint job and turned to see a very sleek racecar that looked like it was built for speed. She liked the look of it and noticed it was a bit scratched up, but that was nothing some polish and scratch remover couldn't fix. She poked her head inside and noticed the upholstery was in excellent condition and the gearshift was also in pristine condition. "Hmm," she said and motioned the guy and her father over. "I'd like to take this one out for a test drive."

The guy handed her the key and she got in, turning the car on and felt the power of the engine. "This baby's got power," she said to herself as she took it for a test run, using the clutch as she had been taught and revving the engine to see how it sounded. After a bit, she returned and smiled. "I think I've found the car I would like to buy," she said.

Knockout smiled, pleased his daughter had made a good choice and they haggled with the salesman before he finally sold it to Amelia for $3,000. Getting all the paperwork signed, Amelia looked at her father, who nodded. "You can drive it home," he said. "And go for a test run. Just be home by curfew."

"Okay, Dad," she said.

Later on, Amelia was having a blast racing her new car down a dirt road, being careful she didn't go so fast that she would lose control of her car. Suddenly, just as she shifted up into fifth gear, three cars came out of nowhere and she gasped. They were the same racers she used to race against before she was adopted by Knockout. Quickly going on her instinct, she hit the gas and surged ahead, reaching for her phone and calling Knockout, who answered on the first ring. "Dad! Those creeps I used to race before! They're after me!"

Hearing that, Knockout sped from the base to reach his daughter and help her.

Amelia noticed the guys were closing in and suddenly, the wheel jerked to the right, surprising her and she tried to turn it, but it turned to the left on its own. "Hold on!" An unfamiliar voice said as the car sped up, the accelerator down to the floor as it became like a blue streak. Tightening her seat belt, Amelia made sure her racing gear was on right and she tried to calm down, but was scared.

"Amelia," the unfamiliar voice said. "It's okay. I won't hurt you, but I need to get you away from those creeps."

She looked at her steering wheel. "Who are you?" She asked.

An Autobot insignia appeared on the wheel. "Name's Blurr," he said. "Fastest Autobot ever. Now, hang on tight."

She did as she was told, seeing him picking up speed before a cliff came up and she closed her eyes tightly as they went airborne before a transformation sound filled her ears and two large hands gently caught her and they landed behind a sand dune and hid as the other drivers looked for them, but didn't find them and headed back.

Amelia was shaking a little and felt the two hands gently press her to warm metal and a familiar beat filled her ears. She took off her helmet and gazed up at her rescuer, which was a blue Autobot that was currently cradling her in his arms and holding her up to his chest, where she could hear his sparkbeat and the warmth of his spark was also helping her calm down. She let out a sigh of relief and gave him a grateful look. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, Amelia," he said. "Are you okay? No broken bones or injuries?"

She quickly checked and then shook her head. "No," she said. "Though Dad's going to insist on me having a checkup when we get home."

"That might not be a bad idea," Blurr said.

"Amelia!" They heard someone call and the Autobot took a look before ducking down.

"It's Knockout," he said in worry.

"It's okay, Blurr," Amelia said. "Knockout's my dad."

He blinked at her. "What?" He asked.

"The Autobots and Decepticons are at peace," she said. "Knockout saved me from my abusive uncle and adopted me. And you just saved my life from my former uncle's goons."

Knockout soon found them and scooped up his daughter in his arms, holding her and fussing over her and she took his fussing in stride, insisting she was fine, but knowing he'd still give her a checkup when they got to base. The red mech then turned to Blurr, who stood up slowly. "So, I wasn't imagining it," Knockout said. "There was a spark beating inside the racecar my daughter choose."

Amelia smiled. "He saved me from those goons, Dad," she said.

He nodded and held a hand out to Blurr, who took it as they shook hands. "Come on," he said. "Let's get to base. Everyone's going to be happy to see you, Blurr."

That was an understatement. The Autobots practically smothered the poor racing bot with hugs and exclamations of happiness while Knockout and Ratchet gave Amelia a checkup, glad to see she wasn't injured and thankful that Blurr had saved her.

Blurr managed to get some breathing room and found Amelia in her room later on. "Well, I didn't expect to gain a human partner today," he said. "But I like you, kid."

She grinned. "And I didn't expect to gain a totally awesome Autobot as my racing partner," she said. "But it's cool. Now Dad won't have to worry so much because he knows you'll keep me safe."

"I'll always worry, sweetspark," Knockout said, coming in. "But that's true about Blurr keeping you safe. I trust him."

"I'll always keep her safe, Knockout," Blurr promised. "You have my word."

For the young racer and the racing Autobot, it was a strong, fast-lane friendship that would never be broken.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
